What do I desirer?
by roxyfoxycat xXx Dark Horse
Summary: Zuko desires something but is not sure whether it's Katara or the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first fan fiction so please don't expect much and yea it's small but I will probaly make longer ones in the future. I suck at spelling so there is probably some or a lot of spelling mistakes but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender

What do I desirer?

Katara was walking down to the lake to fetch some water but as she reached the there her feet where tiered from the walk so she sat down and rested.

Several minutes past as she admired the scenery then sat up and began to collect some water. Just as she finished Zuko came out from the trees. Katara then bended a stream of water ready for action.

"What do you think you're doing here" yelled Katara

"I do as I pleas" replied Zuko with a soft tone and a smug grin on his face.

Katara, annoyed by his answer sent ice sickles at him but Zuko just blasted them in to ice shards.

He then threw several balls of fire at her, she dodged them but tripped backward, Zuko pounce at her and pushed Katara down onto the ground.

She looked up into his eyes and saw confusion with what looked like lust. "No he couldn't be" she thought to her self. Zuko moved his head closer to her so that only a small strip of air separated there touch.

"What are you-" she began to say but was silent as Zuko closed the gape between them with his lips. Confusion, surprise many emotions past by as she tried to comprehend what was happening yet for some reason she responded by deepening the kiss.

Zuko then broke off the kiss and couldn't help but smile at the fact that she didn't push him away but instead joined in. He laded a trail off kisses down to her neck lavishing it in more hot kisses knowing it would leave a mark.

With a grin on his face he got up and looked down at her she had a cute blush on her face and was breathing hard. With a small chuckle he said "actually that's what I'm doing here" and off he went back to where he came from.

Katara feeling that her blush would never go splashed some water on her face and set off back to where Aang and her brother where.

When she arrived Aang and Sokka had started a fire and where about to go look for her because she had been gone for a long time.

"Katara where were you" Aang and Sokka said as they both got up to walk to her.

"Sorry I was admiring the scenery and didn't realise haw long it had been" she replied while waving her hands in apology.

Sokka then went to sit back down at the fire but Aang felt that something was wrong and that mark on her neck was part of it. He left it for tomorrow to ask as he and Sokka where starving.

They ate there tea without much of a conversation as now Aang and Sokka where worried about Katara.

She was completely zoned out like there was something on her mined that would not go away. They then went to bed and waited for the next day.

Well that's chapter one I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to finish chapter 2 soon. So please tell me what you thought about it, what I did wrong and how to fix it because I would love to now what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I'm back with a second chapter, it's longer then the first one and probably filled with even more crappy spelling YAY!

(I don't like having to do disclaimer because it's obvious I don't own it this is **Fan**Fiction!) Disclaimer- I don't own any thing except for the plot, Sei-chan, Me-chan and yes you to Nii-chan. (that's right I own you)

What do I Desirer?

Chapter 2

When Sokka and Aang woke up Katara was already sitting over at the fire she relit to cook breakfast and was already half finished. As they walked over to her Aang remembered haw Katara looked so spaced out last night. She also looked worried "cued she be in trouble?" Aang thought to him self but then whipped the thought from his head "Katara would tell us if something was wrong right?" he continued to debate about this until he got to Katara and sat down along with Sokka.

"Katara what's that mark on your neck" Aang asked as he stared questioningly at her. Sokka was now also staring at her waiting for a answer.

"Ow this it's just a bruise nothing much" she said as she remembered about Zuko's lavishing kisses the other day. A slight blush appeared on her face as she remembered this so she quickly looked away to make sure they didn't notice.

"Alright if you say so let's just finish breakfast" Sokka said then stared at the fire as he drawled thinking of what the food tastes like.

Aang wasn't shore if it was a bruise or something else ever way she didn't wont to tell him witch mad him mad, like she didn't trust him at all.

"Ok if that's all" he said as he turned around and walked away to sit with Sokka.

Katara was lost in thought but could still see that Aang was angry by the way that he just said little and left. She wondered what she had done to make him so mad. But then it clicked Aang obviously thought that some guy had attacked her and given her a mark on her neck. Although whether he knew it was Zuko or not she had no idea. Ether way he was angry and probably hurt that she didn't won't to tell him.

"Well that's just great" she thought "not only do I now realise how much I care about Zuko but Aang is angry at me for not telling him about something that would just make him even more angry. I think ill just have breakfast then go for a walk".

So she sat down and ate breakfast, Sokka practically inhaled his but Aang ate slower then usual because he kept thinking about Katara and how she got that so called bruise. After that she tolled them she was going for a walk Aang insisted on going to but no way was she going to put up with that. So Katara said no loud and clear and with that no other words where said and off she went.

"The last thing I won't is Aang trying to have another conversation about this mark" she said out loud as she reached the same lake she was at yesterday.

"Is the little avatar jealous" said a voice from behind.

"Zuko" she said as she turned around to face him.

"Hello Katara" he said as he got up.

Katara walked backward away from him as he started to walk toward her.

"So it sounds like that mark I gave you is coursing you some trouble" Zuko said as he watch her back her way on to the tree and then trapped her between his arms.

"Well. . . . . yea it has" she said as she looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"Well if that's true then maybe I should do something to you that no one else can see". He whispered in to her ear.

"No what are you doing" Katara said as she tried to push him away but he just held her tightly. Zuko was about to kiss her on the lips but saw haw cute she looked with her eyes shut super tight and her body just still and quiet so he decided to teas her and just kissed her on the check then let go.

As he turned around to walk away she wonted to yell out stop but just couldn't get the words to leave her mouth.

She just stood there in confusion and disappointment. "Why didn't he kiss me on the lips like I thought he was going to and why do I fell so disappointed it's not like I wonted him to kiss me. I do care about him but that doesn't mean I won't him to kiss me dose it?" Katara thought this over and over in her head till she could take no more.

She decided it was time to go back, little did she know Aang had come after her and saw the hole thing.

Well that's chapter 2 I was planning on putting it on a couple of days ago but right now there's only one computer in the house that has internet but in a couple of weeks I will have a computer that has internet so yea please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. No more story

Yo! yea becaues of me bing lazy and busy at the same time im 80% sure that im not gona be updating this story but I will be uploading some other storys that will probally only go for about 2 chapters or one.

And if you want to see what iv been doing instead of writing my story go to .com/user/roxyfoxycat and also go to .com 

But if there are people that do read my story and want me to continue it then I'm 95% sure I will.


End file.
